Thundercats 2011 Lion-o's bride
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o was born to Claudius and Leonara they love both of their sons very much. Once Lion-o turned one they went to the kingdom of Starrina to meet the newborn princess of the kingdom of the white lions. Then Claudius and Leonos (the king of Starrina) had the same idea. They would get Lion-o and Liosia together some day in hopes they would fall in love. So the engagement was made.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

King Claudius and Queen Leonara had two sons that they loved very much. There was Tygra who they adopted when he was four and Lion-o who was birthed to them. Lion-o was now a year old and there was news that in the kingdom of Starrina the home of the white lions a princess was born to King Leonos and queen Lionette. She was next in line for her father's throne.

Claudius and Leonara took their sons to see the new princess of Starrina. Lion-o looked at the princess and gave her the necklace with had a star jewel along with the toy he had in his hand.

Both Claudius and Leonos were amazed by Lion-o's generosity. Then they came upon the same idea. One day when Lion-o and Liosia are older they would get them together in hopes they would fall in love.

A few years later Lion-o and Liosia were now Teenagers. Now it was time for them to meet. Soon after the ceremony Liosia was brought in by her father. "Son this Liosia princess of Starrina." Claudius said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

Liosia was a lovely white lioness. Her beauty was very rare but all who knew her know her true beauty was from within. Both she and Lion-o had somethings in common Lion-o and Liosia no longer had a mother. They were royalty. Also they were both lions and they had good hearts.

Lion-o began to hang out with Liosia. They were enjoying themselves. "You are great Liosia you are very kind, smart, brave, strong and so many more traits. I like those qualities in people." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you are amazing, you are compassionate, brave, strong, honest, trustworthy and more wonderful traits. I like those traits about people too," Liosia said.

"You are also very beautiful, but I think the most beautiful thing about you is who you are on the inside." Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o you know what to say to girl," Liosia said.

"I was just being honest most of the time I'm not good with girls I tend to crash and burn. Sometimes insulted or slapped. Tygra really knows a lot about girls." Lion-o said.

"Well I think this time it turned out well because you were being yourself." Liosia said. "I like it when people be themselves." she said.

"Thanks Liosia." Lion-o said.

Later they went into the palace throne room. "Lion-o, Liosia how are things going?" Claudius asked.

"Fine father," Lion-o said.

"Yes everything is going great." Liosia said.

"Well that is wonderful to hear you two." Leonos said.

"Yes and I think you two will be happy to hear this you to are betrothed." Claudius said.

Lion-o and Liosia looked at each other. "You mean?' Lion-o asked.

"That you two are going to married." Leonos said.

"What?!" Lion-o and Liosia said.

"Is anything wrong with that?" Claudius asked.

"Well I am a little shocked to say the least," Lion-o said.

"As am I, the two of us just met!" Liosia said.

"You two will get use to it, but it is to be," Claudius said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Leonos left for his home after that he told Liosia she would be staying with Lion-o and his family for a while. She was not happy about it. Liosia was joining the celebration everyone was having a wonderful time.

But everything changed when the Lizards attacked Grune was nothing but a traitor. Mum-Ra disguised as Panthro killed Claudius. Thanks to Lion-o showing the lizards kindness earlier one of them help them escape. Jaga gave them what they needed to escape.

Then Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Liosia saw Thundera in ruin.

"This just terrible," Liosia said.

"We must find the book of omens." Tygra said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Liosia were holding a funeral Pyre for Claudius."Rest well father may your next life show you peace." Tygra said. Lion-o took the sword of omens and heated it up then carved the Thundercats symbol in the foot of the destroy statue.

"We better get going before the lizards trail gets cold." Lion-o said.

"I understand how you feel Lion-o but revenge isn't the answer." Liosia said.

"But we must get them for what they did," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we have to find the book of omens." Tygra said.

"If it was one of us on that funeral pyre father would've done the same for us." Lion-o said.

So they headed out. Liosia saw something. "Guys she's alive," she said.

They saw and Tygra and Cheetara helped her out by lifting the rubble. Lion-o was shocked. "Thank you, but I think it is too late for me," the cat said.

Lion-o growled Mum-Ra was definitely going to pay for all the lives that were lost. Liosia gave her a drop of sunrise orchid tonic. The cat was healed. "Thank you for using your sunrise orchid tonic, I will help the survivors you go on a head." she said.

Liosia turned to Lion-o. "Lion-o if Jaga gave me the tonic before the attack I would have used it to save your father." she said.

"I know you would've," Lion-o said.

So they headed out. A couple kittens appeared their names were Wilykat and Wilykit. "I'm not going to baby sit." Lion-o said. But the kittens followed anyway.

"I'm not sure I'm going the right direction anymore." Lion-o said.

"Awe great we're lost." Tygra said.

The kittens saw something. "Look!" they said.

"It's the sand sea we need to find another way around it." Tygra said.

"Look food." Wilykat said.

The cats went into the water and started to eat. Then found themselves captured.

"That bait was for the beast." a fishman said. "I am Koinelious Tunar," he said.

Then a monster attacked the ship.

"The beast is attacking." Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and him and the other Thundercats began to help. The beast left.

"Everyone okay?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Leonaro said.

"You fight well for landlubbers you will be part of my crew." Tunar said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Me to it reminds me of a book I once read at school." Liosia said.

"What happened?' Cheetara asked.

"You don't want to know," Liosia said.

"Tygra? Where's Tygra?" Cheetara said.

Liosia and Cheetara looked and saw Tygra with his head over the boat vomiting. "Looks like someone gets sea sick." Liosia said.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was. Lion-o felt angry about his father and Thundera he realized it wasn't such a good idea for revenge.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The Thundercats were camping in the woods. Wilykit kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"It just I thought my father would live forever pretty silly huh?" Lion-o said.

"I thought I would be with my father, right now and have my mother still with me, but life is like that," Liosia said.

"Thanks Liosia," Lion-o said and smiled at her. Snarf jumped on Lion-o's face. "Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to him?" Lion-o asked.

They went into the briar. They heard something.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Liosia said.

They saw some creatures that looked like flowers. They were singing and an old one welcomed a new baby to the world then died.

Lion-o cut his way through. The small beings were frightened. A young one came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself.

A while later Emrick came back as young man.

The lizards began to burn the briar. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"Wow I never expected him to be so serious." Liosia said.

"Go on lord of the Thundercats see if your loyal subject needs help fixing his tank." Tygra said.

Lion-o went up to Panthro. "I dabble in a little technology maybe I can help." Lion-o said.

"You are standing on my samophalanche." Panthro said.

"Oh sorry," Lion-o said.

"My tank it is low on Thunderillium now I have to risk my hide for more at Cloud peak mine," Panthro said.

"We can help you get it," Lion-o said.

"Let me put this as respectfully as I can no," Panthro said.

"I am the king now general." Lion-o said.

"Yeah right your father now there was a real leader." Panthro said. "if you get in my way you are on your own." he said.

"Oh we ran into Grune a while back before the fall of Thundera that guy I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Liosia said.

"I remember when I met Grune on the battle field we use to be the closest of friends." Panthro said.

He thought back to all the times he and Grune had been together doing work as soldiers.

They made it to the mine and Grune was there alright. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. Then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Hannah said.

The driller was on the attack.

Lion-o fought the driller.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and the driller was destroyed.

"That was close," Liosia said.

There was some rumbling. "What's that?" Hannah asked.

"The driller weakened the mine we need to get out of here." Tygra said.

"Not without this stuff." Cheetara said grabbing some Thundrillium.

Once out of the mine everything was alright. "I'm glad to see your father's sword ended up in the right hands I served him proudly and you can expect the same." Panthro told Lion-o.

"Does that mean I can drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not a chance my king." Panthro said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"Yes we must because I heard in old ruins like these there are often booby traps." Liosia said.

They started to go through and went over pathway above some sharp spikes. The kittens looked a little freaked out.

They notice the door was locked. "They must've left a key behind." Lion-o said.

"I think they left quite a few behind," Tygra said pointing up.

"We have to try them all," Cheetara said. She knocked a few down with her staff and tried one. The walk way start to pull in now everyone was dangling.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

The kittens climbed up. "Use the keys," Lion-o told them.

"We don't have time for that." Panthro grunted.

"Nah we can just pick the lock." Wilykat said. After he finished the door opened and they went through.

"Okay I have to be fast for the is ." Cheetara said when she saw the fast spinning blades.

She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door. They went into the next room.

"Okay now what?" Hannah said.

The kittens grabbed a coin and the room started to fill with water. Panthro looked really nervous. "What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked.

"I never told you guys, I can't swim!" Panthro said.

The water was getting high and Panthro sank like a stone. He went through the vents and pulled the others through.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Liosia said.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Liosia said. Then she got out her boomerang and threw and it hit a lizard. Cheetara ran to the top using her speed.

Lion-o was in trouble Mum-Ra was going to kill him. "This is not the boy's time," Jaga said and made the lantern he was trapped in glow brightly and Mum-Ra transformed to a crow and flew off.

Lion-o got up and saw Cheetara pick up the broken lantern. "He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

Everyone was saddened by this and a small light came out and touch the book and it came down.

Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Liosia asked.

"It's blank." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara and the kittens were at the front of the tower of omens while Lion-o and Liosia were up at the top looking at the book of omens.

"I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said.

"Maybe it's something else." Liosia said.

"I think it might be technology if I can boot it up it will work." Lion-o said.

Snarf looked really nervous.

"Be careful." Liosia said.

"I'll be careful I won't break the book of omens." Lion-o said.

The book flashed and Lion-o and Hannah were sucked in.

They found themselves in the book.

"The book is neither magic or technology but rather a combination of the two." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo and Liosia found herself in the body of her ancestor named Clawrita.

"You must succeed in what your ancestor did. Freeing the animals as your ancestor did before you. Or you will be trapped forever." Jaga said.

"Wow," Hannah said.

Panthera came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." she said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding.

"Wow," Hannah said.

They met up with Tygus who was Leo's best friend and he was ready to help

Tygus came back a bit later. "The tigers are ready now Leo," he said.

"Good now we better get ready and be prepared for the worst." Lion-o said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Panthera asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Panthera kissed him. Tygus then hugged Liosia.

After the crash Lion-o and Liosia found themselves back at the place where they started.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"We need to gather stones." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said.

Lion-o and Liosia were leaving book. "Wait we have more questions." Lion-o said.

The two of them woke up. Everyone was standing over them. "I know what we have to do." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Tygra was trying to hook up the book of omens to the Thundertank. "You are taking to long let me do it." Panthro said.

"You can't rush perfection." Tygra said.

"I hope your brother and Liosia come back with the supplies soon." Panthro said.

"There done now give it a try." Tygra said.

Panthro turned on the engine and it started to sputter and smoke. "I hope Lion-o and Hannah are having a better time than us." Tygra said.

"Yeah," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Liosia came up on a creepy looking town. "Excuse me can you get me down?" a rabbit said.

Lion-o got him down.

"They call me the drifter I go where the wind takes me." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"We have to go into town for supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful a lot of shady characters in this town," the drifter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went inside and saw a man fighting another and took his sword. "That isn't right." Liosia said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the duelist." he said. He saw Lion-o sword. "I challenge you to a duel if you win I'll give the sword back if I win I get your sword." the duelist said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o was defeat and his sword was taken. They ran into the drifter again. He told them story of his sword and how he lost it.

He made Lion-o a sword.

Lion-o dueled the duelist again. Lion-o learned to bend like a willow tree and defeated the duelist.

"You knew that sword was going to break." Lion-o said.

"Yes I made the sword of Hattanzo in a year I made that hunk of junk in an afternoon." the drifter said.

He saw the Duelist was going to kill Lion-o the drifter stepped in and defeated him with a Willow reed.

"No more shady duels for you." the drifter said.

The duelist ran away.

"I have new mission I'll return these swords to their rightful owners. Farewell Liosia and Lion-o." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia came back.

"You enjoyed the breeze while we did the hard work." Tygra said.

"Well actually." Lion-o said. Then he and Hannah explained what happened.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Panthro was working on the tank. "The problem with tank this old it's always breaking down." he said.

He turned on the ignition and it started to smoke. Everyone ran out of the tank. "I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara were asleep, Wilykat was asleep, Wilykit was playing music on her her flupe, Liosia was busy drawing in the dirt while sitting next to Lion-o.

"No shelter, no food, and no transportation and sleeping in the rain." Lion-o said.

Someone was watching them.

Lion-o dozed off and he woke up and saw he was dry. "Did the rain stop?" Lion-o asked.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build a shelter while we slept." Tygra said pointing.

There was a shelter alright.

"It wasn't me I thought it was one of you." Panthro said.

They looked at Cheetara. "Don't look at me." she said.

"What do we have to eat?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Wilykit said.

Wilykit and Wilykat looked in the food bag. "It's empty." they said.

"We got to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"It looks like someone already has." Wilykat said.

There were baskets of fruit. The twins started eating Panthro came over and took a bite. "Mmm candy fruit," Panthro said.

"Take it easy we don't need you any more hype than you already are," Tygra said.

But the twins were too busy chowing down.

"Someone is helping us," Cheetara said.

"Yes but who?" Lion-o asked.

"Well we won't find out just standing around." Liosia said.

Later the hid and watched and saw some robot bears work on the Thundertank. "They are messing with my tank." Panthro said. He grabbed one of them.

"Put me down." the bear said.

Panthro put him down. "What are you?" Liosia asked.

"I am Ro-bear Bill I am a Ro-bear Berbil." the bear said.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked.

"Berbil," Ro-bear Bill said.

"He said Berbil." Liosia said.

"Hi Rob-bear Bill I'm Wilykit and that's Wilykat and we're Thundercats." Wilykit said.

"Berbils helped Thundercats, give candy fruit and built shelter." Ro-bear Bill said.

The other Berbils came. "I never seen anything so cute." Lion-o said.

The Berbils worked on the Thundertank. "They will be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." Panthro said.

The tank started to work and they went to Berbil village.

"Wow look at this place." Hannah said.

"Yes they have gadget for just about everything." Lion-o said.

Then a machine came driving down. "It's the Conquedor catch Berbils and sell them as slaves." Ro-bear Bill said.

The Conquedor took Ro-bear Bill's family.

Lion-o and the others freed the Berbils. They headed back.

Then Conquedor and his friends came. Lucky for the Berbils they rigged the village with the Thundercats help.

The Conquedor ran for his life after that.

"I don't think he'll back for a long time." Liosia said.

"Yes not with village rigged like this." Tygra said.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill fixed the Thundertank and hugged.

"Panthro's a softy?" Wilykat said.

"Got a problem with that?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykit said and the twins ran off.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill started to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

The Thundertank was speeding through a rocky area.

The book was beeping. "Now we're cooking," Panthro said.

The video feed came on. "The book says the stone is dead a head." Panthro said.

"Can you hurry it up then?" Lion-o asked.

"And blow the drive train? No way," Panthro said.

"Be patient Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well if you want to go faster then," Tygra said with a smirk.

"You're on," Lion-o said.

They both went into the cycles and launched.

"Race you there." Tygra said.

"I'm going to win," Lion-o said.

Panthro saw them take off. "No way are they going to beat me!" Panthro said.

"I thought slow and steady was the key." Wilykit said.

"Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes." Panthro said.

Cheetara joined in the race too.

Tygra beat them. "Check this place out." he said.

Everything was so big. "Everything is big," Lion-o said.

"Including the residence." Tygra said.

There were some elephants meditating. Lion-o cleared his throat. The elephants looked surprised. "Sorry I am Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Aburn and you are?" Aburn said.

"Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n." Aburn said.

"No Lion-O." Lion-o said.

"How can we help you?" Aburn said.

"We are looking for a stone we think it's some where in your village." Lion-o said.

"When did you lose it?' Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"Find what?" Aburn asked.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he?" Wilykat said.

"I think he's cute," Wilykit said.

Another elephant came up. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts." he said.

"Yes Anet, they were looking for... uh what were you looking for?" Anet said.

"The stone!" All the Thundercats said.

"If the spirit stone is what you are looking for then you've come to the right place." Anet said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. He saw something the stone was in the hut.

"It's in the hut." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went there but couldn't find it.

"I don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture Lion-o," Anet said.

The elephants were bringing the harvest.

Anet was helping Lion-o with sight beyond sight. "Sword of omens give sight beyond sight." Lion-o said.

There was a buzzing sound. "I can't concentrate with that racket." Lion-o said.

They saw some bugs. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought off the bugs. "Lion-o the buzzing keeps the rock giant appeased." Anet said.

The rock giant came it was irritated.

Wilykit was playing her flupe and the elephants were trumpeting then they played really loud and giant crumbled.

"I'm sorry Anet for not listening." Lion-o said.

"Errors happen when you fail to look at the big picture," Anet said.

"That is why you can't master sight beyond sight. So go to the forest of Magi Oar it is full of magic it can help see the big picture and master the technique of sight beyond sight." he said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The Thundercats were in the forest of Magi Oar. Everyone was setting up camp. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said and it wasn't working.

"Anything?" Tygra asked.

"No and I don't understand why the elephants sent us here," Lion-o said.

"You're not seeing forest for the trees Lion-o coming here might help us realize it." Cheetara said.

"Yeah you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forest's magic." Tygra said.

"I also sense a cheerless and gloomy presence almost like the forest is inhabited by..." Cheetara said.

"Ghosts?" Wilykat said.

"Spirits." Cheetara said.

"Spirits, ghosts whatever you call them they give me the willies!" Panthro said.

The kittens were acting like ghosts and frightening Snarf.

"You three go get fire wood." Panthro said.

"Why?" Wilykat asked.

"Because you're younger than me, smaller than me and not good for much else!" Panthro said.

"Fine we're going." Wilykit said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Wilykat said.

"Stay close Snarf." Wilykit said. Then the kittens walked off. Snarf was on his own.

A twig snapped Snarf jumped when another one snapped he started running. He made to a big tree and caught his breath.

"BOO!" the kittens said.

Snarf jumped and cried out ran around in circles. "What a scaredy Snarf!" Wilykit said and the kittens were laugh then Snarf started laughing too. The kittens grabbed the fire wood then headed back.

It was dark out and everyone else was asleep except for Lion-o, and Tygra.

Panthro was snoring loudly. "He sounds like the Thundertank." Tygra said.

"Father use to snore just like that remember?" Lion-o asked.

"How can I forget it's the one thing you inherited from him," Tygra said.

"You don't think I can do this do you?" Lion-o asked.

"The sword chose you, so you should believe I know she does," Tygra said gesturing to Liosia and Cheetara.

Lion-o put more wood on the fire and spirits came from the wood. The spirits were attacking an the sword wasn't working.

Then three people came up and rescued them by using magical paper. "We are the wood forgers and we protect the forest. My name is Zigg and this are my students." Zigg said.

Zigg showed them his school and the mill. "It takes the trees and turns them into paper." Zigg said.

"Can the forest with stand such loss?" Cheetara asked.

"Sometimes there must be suffering for the greater good." Zigg said.

Hannah knew a forest could handle such loss she knew if new trees were not planted the forest would be gone before they knew it.

Zigg told them of Viragor the giant bird. Then Viragor attack the school Lion-o and Liosia got carried off.

"Oops, Lion-o dropped my boomerang and broke on some rocks." Liosia said.

"We have other stuff to worry about Liosia," Lion-o said.

"You two are getting heavy can I drop you off here?" Viragor asked.

"You won't do that because you are not evil Viragor." Lion-o said.

"Have you not been listening?" Viragor asked.

"The sword would work on you or the spirits it can't be use against a force of good." Lion-o said.

"Willing to risk you two's lives for it?" Viragor asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Viragor explained how he protected the forest and what wood forgers were doing. "I understand the trees are not the only things alive but many animals need the trees to live because some live in trees." Liosia said.

"You understand and I'm sorry the bumpy flight made you lose your boomerang." Viragor said.

"That's okay I'm just glad no one got hurt." Liosia said.

Lion-o, and Liosia headed back with Viragor.

"Viragor is the protector of the forest." Lion-o said.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said.

"Sorry about that," Viragor said.

The wood forgers fought against the Thundercats.

Lion-o defeated Zigg.

"You are no longer head master of this school I am." Viragor said and Zigg ran off.

"I can't thank you enough Thundercats," Viragor said. "Here a gift for Cheetara and Liosia," he said. There was a staff and a boomerang. "They are carved from oldest tree in the forest they are full of great magic." he said.

Cheetara and Liosia took there gifts.

"I accept it with great humility." Cheetara said.

"I humbly accept your gift and will try to use it wisely." Liosia said.

Lion-o used Sight beyond sight.

"Let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"So that stone has been in that hut the whole time?" Panthro said.

"Not in the hut through it's in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"The spirit realm is mysterious the hut must be a gateway to it." Cheetara said.

"So is it in the village or not?" Panthro asked.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra said.

Panthro just shook his head.

They made it to the village and saw Grune was holding the Elephants hostage. The Thundercats got out of the tank and ran to the elephants aid.

Lion-o decided to talk to Grune. "It's through the hut in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"Then how do we get through it then?" Grune asked.

"With a key," Lion-o said showing him the sword.

Grune took the sword and used it to open the plane. There was a strange noise.

"What is that sound?" Cheetara asked.

"It sound familiar." Liosia said.

"Yes it does it almost sounds like the," Cheetara said.

Tygra came up driving the Thundertank.

"Who said he could drive my tank!" Panthro said.

Tygra took out the machines and the lizards. "Well at least he's doing a good job." Liosia said.

Grune came out.

"What's going on out here?' he asked.

He saw the Thundertank.

Panthro came up to him. "Want to settle this?" Panthro asked.

"Not now later Panthro." Grune said and retreated with the lizards.

Anet, Aburn, Lion-o and the other Thundercats were in the hut. Tygra and Lion-o went into the plane. "Lion-o I have vision by evening bell tomorrow you will soon find your specail someone and see something from your brother you will not expect." Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went through.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Panthro was watching the boarder of the Village and saw Grune coming with the Lizard army.

He went to the hut where the others were. "Bad news the village is surrounded." Panthro said.

"How many troops?" Cheetara asked.

"Well I say it looks like all of them." he said.

"What is taking them so long?" Wilykit asked.

"Taking who?" Anet asked.

"Lion-o and Tygra," Wilykit said.

"Yes they went after the spirit stone," Anet said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Cheetara said.

"I sense a dark presence with in, they face a greater challenge in there." Anet said.

"What?" Cheetara asked.

"Themselves by evening bell tomorrow Lion-o will know a side of his brother he has never seen and soon find out who he is meant to be with." Anet said.

In the Astral plane. "This place gives me the creeps." Tygra said.

"We've been walking forever will we ever find it?" Lion-o asked.

"The elephants say if we can't find something we are not looking at the big picture." Tygra said.

"Yeah it could be right under our noses." Lion-o said.

"If we find it I'm keeping it." Tygra said.

"The stone is my responsibility," Lion-o said.

"It hasn't chosen you yet." Tygra said.

"It will," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was following them he was intent on showing them something to make them destroy each other so he could get both stones.

Meanwhile outside the plane Panthro was setting up bombs.

"Look at Grune's snaggle tooth just sitting out there I bet he's scared." Wilykat said.

"You know how he lost his saber tooth?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykat said.

We were traveling and wound up in Spidera's nest.

"The spider monster?" Wilykat asked.

"What did you do?" Wilykit asked.

"What do you expect? I closed my eyes and waited for the end." Panthro said. "But Grune ripped out his own saber tooth." he said.

"Yech, why do that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he knew that monster had a weak spot he used his tooth jammed right into that monster." Panthro said. "After it was over he told me something I never forgot. Any sacrifice is worthy the defeat of your enemy. Do really think he's scared?" he said.

Tygra and Lion-o were arguing.

"You've always been jealous of what I have." Lion-o said.

"I believe people should be given what they earn." Tygra said.

Soon they found themselves in memory.

"It's a memory," Tygra said.

"Yes it's a bad one," Lion-o said.

"Our trip to forbidden ruins how could I forget," Tygra said.

"Wait for me Tygra," young Lion-o said.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? They say ever visits the ruins is never heard from again." young Tygra taunted.

"I'm not scared I'm the heir of the kingdom of Thundera." young Lion-o said.

"If anything did happen to you no one would ever know," young Tygra claimed.

"Come on dare you to cross this log scaredy king." young Tygra said.

Young Lion-o started to cross the log.

"Let's go this isn't helping us find the stone." Tygra said.

"If we are seeing this it must be for a reason." Lion-o said.

"We both know what happened the log broke you fell in." Tygra said.

Lion-o saw young Tygra break the log. That's how he fell in.

Lion-o was angry.

Meanwhile the lizard army was waiting. Slithe and Grune were talking.

"You would betray Mum-Ra for real?" Slithe asked.

Grune just smirked.

"You know Grune for cat you are quite the snake!" Slithe said.

In the astral plane Lion-o and Tygra saw the memory.

"Tygra help!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra ran off.

"Don't leave!" young Lion-o shouted.

"How could to your own brother!" Lion-o said.

"I thought I would get in trouble with father I was scared," Tygra said.

"You were always against me Tygra because you could never have this." Lion-o said.

"It should've been mine," Tygra said. "Maybe here it can be," he said.

"Then let's settle this, once and for all." Lion-o said and they started to fight. "This true sword of omens can't be beaten," he said.

"But you can!" Tygra said.

The lizards went on the attack.

The Thundercats went on the defense. Panthro saw Grune and started to fight him.

The Elephants were meditating.

"Anet said I's see another side of you it was inevitable!" Lion-o said.

"You undermine me my whole life, you took the crown and made me feel I have to prove myself all the time!" Tygra said.

They continued to fight and Lion-o was knocked down into the pit. "Tygra whatever we are to each other brothers or rivals we call the same father we are both sons of Claudius." Lion-o said.

"Father he was there too." Tygra said.

True I thought about leaving you there but I instantly regretted I ran but it was to get help." he said.

Young Tygra told Claudius what happened.

Tygra pulled Lion-o. "I will never betray you not now not ever." Tygra said.

They fought off Mum-Ra and got the stone. Once out there the Elephants joined the fight.

Grune got sucked into the Astral plane and Panthro lost his arms.

The elephants were celebrating. "I wonder what side of my brother I will see still." Lion-o said.

"The evening bell has rang yet." Anet said.

Lion-o saw Tygra and Cheetara kissing. "They make a lovely couple." Liosia said.

"Yes they do," Lion-o said.

"You know Lion-o even though we were arranged to be married I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I love you very much." Liosia said.

"I love you too I am glad we are going to be married," Lion-o told her then they kissed.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

The kittens were using their hover-boards. They were having a good time.

"How could we live without hover-boards?" Wilykat said.

The lizard army spotted them. "Uh oh," Wilykit said.

The kittens found themselves cornered.

"Look three Thunderkittens all alone." a lizard said.

"Wanna bet," Wilykit said.

Lion-o jumped down and attacked the lizards and so did Cheetara.

A lizard was about to snipe Cheetara from behind. Then Tygra shot the lizard. Cheetara smiled at him.

Liosia joined in the fight and was about to be jumped by a lizard and Lion-o saved her. She smiled at him and he winked at her.

The lizards were defeated. They were sitting on the ground and Lion-o carved a Thundercats' symbol in the lizard tank.

Lion-o gave the lizards they captured a choice. "Return to the battle field or return to you families." Lion-o said.

"Let's go home," a lizard told his friends and they left.

"They know what they are fighting for," Lion-o said.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Tygra said.

"That reminds me, thanks for saving me." Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Tygra kissed. Lion-o smiled at them.

"Thank you for saving me Lion-o." Liosia said. Then she kissed his cheek. Lion-o smiled at her kissed her back.

"Looks like you two have accepted your engagement." Tygra said.

"Yes I couldn't help but fall in love with her," Lion-o said.

"I couldn't help falling for him," Liosia said. "You two make a lovely couple," she said.

"So do you," Cheetara said.

"Thanks, I know Liosia will make a wonderful queen." Lion-o said.

"I will be the best queen for you my king," Liosia said. She was truly a fetching young lioness and her fur was soft white with cream and her hair was a nice soft light blonde.

"I'm happy for you two as well. I think you'll make a beautiful couple." Cheetara said.

"Yes Lion-o I know you two will make a lovely royal couple." Tygra said.

At the Berbil Village the berbils were making new arms for Panthro with very little success.

Mum-Ra ordered Slithe to get two new generals. "They are guilty of crimes that are vile even to me," Mum-Ra said.

"As you wish Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

He rescued Addicus first a Monkey who was about to be executed by the birds. "I'll join but first I was promised a meal," he said.

Then he save Kaynar one crazy Jackal. "I'll join I want say good by to a friend first." he said.

Later the Thundercats saw the same lizards from before being lead away by their own army.

"Tough break," Tygra said.

They saw the army had new Generals who gave them a hard time if it wasn't for Panthro coming to the rescue with his new Thundertank they're goose would of been cooked.

"We have new problems with these new generals." Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

A bit later Lion-o gave Liosia a necklace. "My father gave this to me he wanted me to give to you if we were a match like he thought," Lion-o said.

"It's beautiful," Liosia said.

"It was my mother's" Lion-o said. "She died when I was little from illness and she gave part of her jewelry to me for a specail lady friend I would find and the part to Tygra to do the same thing." he said.

He put the necklace on her. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." he said.

Now they were looking at a hard fight.


End file.
